


Serenity

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Kings and Queens of Hearts [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Honorable Mentions for Kayleigh and Uldren, Ikora is that Mom Friend, fluffy family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Cayde gets to have a little down time after a long string of mishaps.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bungie and whoever else made this. Still, Foresaken can sit in the corner while I pretend it never happened that way.

          Cayde walks into his quarters, sighing heavily as he tugs his gloves off. "Hawthorne? You home?"

          She calls back from the kitchen where he can smell something cooking. He's not quite sure what, but she seems to be having a heck of a time in there. He can hear Akaiya giggling from where she's most likely sitting on the countertop. Cayde plods into his bedroom, shoulders slumping as he sheds his responsibilities for a few minutes. He tugs his hood down and unclasps his cloak. He undoes the leather straps of his chest plate, shedding it on the floor. He stares down at it.  _What I wouldn't give to just leave my post and go out for a day._

          He turns as he hears the door creak and Hawthorne makes an amused noise. "Darn. I was hoping you hadn't gotten that far, yet. Still, the view isn't bad."

          Her eyes make a casual perusal of his upper body, the translucent skin making up his synthetic muscles still just as defined as in a human. Cayde chuckles weakly, letting her stare for a little longer before she decides to come closer. He slowly wraps an arm around her waist and she presses close to him, her whiskey eyes staring up at him. 

          "Long day?"

          He hums and leans down to press a careful Exo's kiss to her lips. She teases him lightly and he thanks the Traveler that he was lucky enough to be married to this woman. Her arms go up and over his shoulders and he pulls her as close as he can, just enjoying the comfort of her presence. 

          She smells like the EDZ. He catches just a hint of sagebrush and shrubbery from her hair and they slowly rock in a circle. 

          "You're awfully quiet."

          He leans his head down on her shoulder and her careful fingers play at the back of his neck. "Just... let me stay here, for a little while."

          Hawthorne doesn't question him, pulling her arms down and wrapping them around his waist as well. She rubs circles on the soft skin following the line of his spine and he sighs, decompressing a little bit. He can tell that Hawthorne knows somethin's bothering him, but he just wants to bask in the silence for a little while. She drags her nails down his back a little ways and for him, that's enough. To an Exo, that's a wonderful massage. 

          "Mama?" Akaiya calls, her voice carrying from the kitchen. "You said to tell ya' when it's boiling! It's boiling, now!"

          Cayde sighs again as she back away and she gets a concerned way about her. "Are you sure you're all right, Cayde?"

          He nods. "Go on. I'm just gonna stand here."

          Hawthorne makes a face. "That's not exactly an answer."

          "You're gonna burn the food."

          She smiles at him. "Okay. We'll talk after supper."

          Cayde's brow lowers as she leaves and he looks down at the floor. He fiddles with the Ace where it's still sitting in his holster, tugging it out and placing it on the nightstand. He slips on a simple shirt when Hawthorne says the food is done, unbuckling his holster and dropping it at the foot of the bed with his chest plate. Akaiya is setting the table, carefully placing each plate on its designated spot. 

          "Hey, sweetheart." Cayde smiles, mustering up a little enthusiasm for his daughter. 

          She jumps into his arms as he opens them to her and he picks her up. "Hi, daddy!"

          "How was your day, huh? Did you have a good time with mom today?"

          "Uh huh! You'll never guess what I did."

          "Oh, yeah? What did you do?"

          "Amanda let me ride a sparrow! She let Shiro teach me how to steer!"

          Cayde hefts her up a little higher as Hawthorne puts the food on the table. "Oh, did she? I guess she an' I will be having a little talk later. And Hawthorne, the food looks good."

          It's mashed potatoes with gravy and a meat of some kind. Cayde plops Akaiya down into a chair and she happily digs in.

          She bows. "I'm so glad it is to your liking, mighty Hunter."

          "Stop that."

          Akaiya giggles and Hawthorne settles down to eat. Cayde eats, even though he doesn't need to. He barely tastes it anyway. He knows Hawthorne is watching him, but he doesn't want to talk about it in front of Akaiya. Instead, he asks his daughter all about her sparrow adventures. She also dutifully informs him that Kayleigh and Uldren have been steadily clearing up Titan in its entirety. He's willing to bet that those two left out a whole horde of gory details, but it's not like he wants Akaiya to hear that at her age anyway. 

          He got to hear all about how Hawthorne and Akaiya went on an amazing journey for waffles. 

          They get her put to bed shortly after they finish eating and her her Ghost, Jayne, snuggles close to her chest. "Night."

          Cayde ruffles her hair and kisses the top of her head. "Night, munchkin. Sleep tight."

          Hawthorne helps him get his boots off once they're safely back in their room, definitely noticing that he doesn't have a lot of energy left in him. "So, what happened today?"

          "We had a whole fireteam go dark. Six of 'em. We've been waiting for hours, but there's been no sign of 'em. Then a rookie nearly ended up dead in the real sense out in the field. We barely got him out of there alive, and only because he's a tiny little guy who can fit into anywhere."

          "Sounds like you've have a rough go of it."

          Cayde hums, slipping out of his leather pants and into a pair of sweats. He curls up next to Hawthorne, her warmth pressed securely against his side. 

          "That it?"

          "No. Things have been goin' wrong all day."

          "Like?"

          He shakes his head, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Where to start." he murmurs, pulling her close. "Things are gettin' a little rough out there. Guardians are out playin' at the Watchtower now, and it ain't making Uldren very happy. They meddle, and I think they might have set somethin' loose. Ghosts are all watchin' their backs ever since Wash had his little wake-up call. Not that they hadn't been before. Apparently Dev took a bullet this morning, but he's fine. Kayleigh told me somethin' was goin' on with Queen Mara, and that it's messin' Uldren up. A Warlock... I can't remember her name, but she got into a rough spot. Nearly wiped out Mercury's atmosphere just gettin' out of there. And that fireteam...." Cayde trails off. "Traveler only knows where they are."

          "If you haven't heard from that team, why'd you come home?"

          "Ikora made me. I was getting a bit too restless for her tastes."

          "I'm sure she'll let you know if there's any news. Just... try to get some rest, all right?"

          Cayde nods, tugging Hawthorne closer. She turns towards his chest, nestling as close as she can. He rests his chin on top of her head, trying to cycle down. It's only after Hawthorne threatens to unplug him that he has Wash force a system shutdown. He doesn't like doing that. It takes too long to wake up again.

          When he wakes up, it's slow, just like he'd expected it to be. Hawthorne is still right at his side. Wash lets him know about all the happenings that took place while he was out and Cayde relaxes at the good news. The fireteam came back mostly unscathed, only taking a small chunk of the moon with them in their excursion. Everything that had him on edge apparently was miraculously resolved. 

          All of the tension flows out of him and he sinks into the bed. Hawthorne grins, murmuring sleepily. "See, not so bad, huh?"

          Cayde chuckles. "No, I suppose not."

          Akaiya creeps through the door after about fifteen minutes, crawling into the bed with them. Hawthorne officially tells him to take the day off, figuring that the Vanguard can survive without him in ops for another few hours.

          Cayde calls in sick with a laugh, cutting Zavala off halfway through his exasperated protest. He keeps both Akaiya and Hawthorne close, falling asleep again with them wrapped securely in his arms. Hawthorne lazily presses a kiss to his mouth right before he drifts off.

          Akaiya giggles once he's out. "Night, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff and comfort for my soul.


End file.
